happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Little Overgrowth
Little Overgrowth is a season 77 episode of HTFF. Roles Starring *Flynn *Hatchy *Sniffles Featuring *Pop *Cub *Hypno *Aurora *Dr. Quackery Appearances *Cuddles *The Mole *Wrinkles *Gutsy *Pierce *Petunia *Handy *Nurse and Cast *Coconut *Generic Tree Friends Plot Flynn jogs around the park in the morning, doing some exercises to keep himself healthy. He drinks his big mineral water and jumps onto the bench to sit. Hatchy then appears out of nowhere, jumping and sitting next to Flynn. Flynn feels very awkward when he sees Hatchy. He then continues his drink but his eyes still stare at Hatchy. He knows that Hatchy is far more younger than him and both of them are the same size. Cuddles appears in front of them and is happy to see Hatchy. He pats Hatchy's head softly and also does the same with Flynn, which really annoys him. He grabs Cuddles's hand and throws him to the middle of the road. Cuddles then tries to get up but is run over by Mole. Flynn has just finished his drink and finds the nearest dustbin to throw the empty bottle away. Flynn feels irritated when he sees Hatchy following behind him but has control over his anger towards children. Hatchy is actually very curious about Flynn, his size and strength. Flynn then finally finds a dustbin and throws the empty bottle away. He then sees a mysterious potion near the dustbin and decides to check it. Flynn sees the picture on the potion which implies about increasing size. He's little bit happy about it and decides to take it. Hatchy still follows behind Flynn and is also curious about the potion. Sniffles then appears searching for something important to him at the dustbin with his gadget and then worries about it. Flynn, on his way back to the bench, decides to try the potion. He drinks a little bit from the potion but nothing happens. He then thinks that the effect will appear later. Flynn is back to where he sat and is still followed by Hatchy. Flynn then tries the potion more before he falls sleep on the bench. He wakes up few hours later and realizes that his body is massively growing. He's now as big as a house and the bench where he sat is now broken. He's satisfied about it but he then realizes that the potion is missing, as well as Hatchy. He then tries to find Hatchy but he is too small to be seen. He rushes to his car, shakes the ground and makes Wrinkles, who's in the middle of the street, fall into a manhole. Meanwhile, Hatchy appears in the middle of a park with the potion. He happily plays with it. Pop, with Cub inside the stroller, see Hatchy approaching them. Pop lifts Hatchy up as he wants to play with him for a while. The potion spills on Cub's milk bottle, making the milk bottle bigger and crush his head inside the stroller. After Pop is done playing with Hatchy, he's then shocked when he sees Cub's condition. Hatchy walks away from them with the remaining potion. Meanwhile, Flynn angrily decides to walk when his small car is crushed by himself. He also manages to slap Gutsy back into his cannon when he nearly hit Flynn's head. The cannon then explodes, claiming the lives of Gutsy and Pierce in that area. The weather is getting cold and begins to snow. Flynn tries to find a place where he can warm himself up but because of his current size, he can't enter any place. He decides to find some help. Meanwhile, Hatchy is still playing around in the snow with the potion. He causes little havoc in the park with the potion, as some stuff at the park become bigger. The potion later spills at Petunia's snowball and makes it huge. The snowball then crushes Handy. Sniffles appears at the park and realizes the weird things happening at the park. He sees Hatchy playing with the potion and wants to take it back. Hatchy runs away from the park with the potion. The potion spills on the ground and other things every time Hatchy is playing with it. Flynn, meanwhile, is frustrated and is sitting on the hill, using a tree to warm himself from the snow. Hypno then appears and is surprised by Flynn's size. He decides to help him by using his skill. He tries to hypnotize Flynn as he thought that it can help Flynn's size problem. Meanwhile, Aurora is behind Flynn, trying to find an aurora with her binoculars but gets blocked by Flynn. She tries to tell Flynn to move away but he can't listen since he is hypnotized by Hypno. Flynn follows what Hypno told him and starts to swing his arm but snaps out of it when his arm hit Aurora's binoculars, impaling through her eyes as a result. Hypno immediately stops his "treatment" when he saw what he did to Aurora and shows Flynn his crystal ball, telling him to go meet Dr. Quackery. Flynn arrives at the hospital where he meets Dr. Quackery. Dr. Quackery is surprised by Flynn's current problem and immediately helps him out. Flynn can't enter the room, however, so Dr. Quackery must help him at the hallway. He decides to "operate" on Flynn with his surgeon tools. He tries to stab and throw the tools to Flynn (as he thought that his skill would work) but are bounced off and end up stabbing Cast at the hallway, making Nurse shocked. He now knows that Flynn's skin is thick and hard. He brings an axe and tries to hit Flynn but the hit bounces off and ends up chopping Nurse's head in half. Flynn, annoyed by Dr. Quackery's treatment, immediately leaves and walks away from the hospital. Right after he left the hospital, he sees some stuff being bigger now and continues to track Hatchy down. Sniffles tries to catch Hatchy but the huge things always block his way. Hatchy actually thinks that Sniffles wants to play with him. The potion then spills on Coconut's helmet, making it huge and crushing Coconut underneath. Hatchy then encounters Flynn and runs to another street. Sniffles then sees Flynn's condition and wants to help him out by drinking the potion again to return to his normal size. Flynn tries to chase Hatchy quickly before the potion is gone but he's slipped by a car and crashes into a building. Hatchy then stops when the building in front of him collapses. Flynn survives and lifts the cement piece. Sniffles immediately grabs the potion from Hatchy and throws the remaining potion into Flynn's mouth. Flynn then instantly returns to his original size. He then feels happy when he returns to his original size and shakes hands with Sniffles. The cement piece that Flynn lifted during his huge size then crushes both of them. The episode ends when Hatchy steps on the spilled potion which slowly increases his size. Deaths *Cuddles is run over by Mole. *Wrinkles falls into a manhole. (debatable) *Cub's head is crushed by his bottle. *Both Gutsy and Pierce die in the cannon's explosion. *Handy is crushed by a snowball. *Aurora's binoculars impale through her eyes. *Cast is stabbed by numerous surgeon tools. *Nurse's head is chopped in half by Dr. Quackery's axe. *Coconut is crushed by his huge helmet. *Both Flynn and Sniffles are crushed by a cement piece. Trivia *This marks Flynn's second regular HTFF episode. *Most deaths in this episode involve being crushed. *Flynn's and Sniffles's death are similar to Sniffles's death in "Wrath of Con". *Although Hatchy is the one who started the havoc, he is only responsible for Cub, Handy and Coconut's death. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 77 Episodes